Sausage spirals of this type are typically made by hand in that the sausage is rotated about a first end on a contact surface until the other end contacts an outer circumference of the proximal inner winding layer and then a skewer is manually inserted from the free outer end portion radially through a center of the sausage spiral and so that the skewer protrudes out of the opposite outer circumference.
For producing sausage spirals in large numbers this method on the one hand side is too expensive and yields sausage spirals which differ excessively in their optical appearance.
Thus it is appreciated that also of the sausage blank is one of the factors determining a uniform appearance of the finished sausage spiral.